


【银手/男V】Each and All

by kraualbell



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Other, 我只是来打TAG凑数的, 热潮期, 筑巢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell
Summary: 双存活ABO接太阳结局同居设定俩人还在H10的小破公寓里住着热潮期产乳有
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 9





	【银手/男V】Each and All

今天这一天就特么的离谱，坏日子将近，V快到十一点才挣扎着从床上爬起来，俩人磨磨蹭蹭吃完午饭，直到他接到神父打来的电话前还一切正常，等到下午快要出门的时候情况就变了，暴躁同居人跟他发了好大一通脾气，就差没把人摁在墙上逼问他万一任务中途热潮期开始怎么办，V晓之以情动之以理跟他磨蹭了一个多钟头才放人出门，还是在约法三章的情况下，发消息不准不回，六点之前必须在来生看见他。V出电梯门时还在舔着嘴唇上的伤口，强尼绝对是属狗的，不然从哪学来的这逮到人就咬两口的毛病，他先去了趟来生，交代一些事，发现罗格不在，就跟克莱尔嘱咐了几句，说一会强尼要来可千万哄着，这人最近暴躁的很，罗格不在他要在这发飙拆人可没人管得住他，罗格还没彻底对这块地方放手，念旧情是其一，其二是交接工作量太大，目前他接手的工作连三分之一都还不到就已经能初见繁琐的端倪，克莱尔收起酒杯，V又没忍住，用手指刮蹭了一下伤口，疼的他嘶嘶地抽了口冷气。

他接的委托是去调停瓦伦蒂诺帮和六街帮在丽景区的矛盾，两帮人因为一条街的保护费费率从周一打到周五，隐隐有发展成大规模火并的趋势，NCPD天天出动，街尾那条性偶店已经关了半星期门了，收上来的钱大打折扣。整条街生意最好的居然是那个跟清道夫不清不楚的义体医生，上次V还看见有人因为二手义体用了三天就出毛病到他那儿哐哐哐砸门的。神父不方便出面，外加上次从六街帮那边嬴那把分则能成的时候威尔有几面之缘，神父就把这事交给了他，事情处理的还算顺利，等他到场的时候两边倒是还没打起来，对面找的代理也是老熟人了，他把自己的古德拉靠边停，推了推鼻梁上的墨镜，事情结束了之后他请雷耶斯喝了一杯，对方跟他是大倒苦水，从军用科技在科罗纳多建的运输站扯到六街帮最近新研发出的动能突击步枪，还信誓旦旦说能给他搞到一把，V隔五分钟瞥一眼头顶的电子钟，尽管如此他也还是差点迟到，他从丝绸西路的高架上一路飙车回来，途中遇上了一回暴恐机动队劫道，赛博疯子袭击了歌舞伎区的一个海鲜市场，成批的合成鱼肉带着冰块撒了一条街，真是他妈的千载难逢，他爆着粗口掉头，差点和后面一辆车贴着蹭过去，本来对方看起来是想跟他下车理论理论的样子，但看见V副驾驶竖放的两提子弹箱和几把摞成一打的信玄不作声的关上车门走了，V松了一口气，刚换的岐路司显示离六点还剩下十分钟，他离着他易燃易爆炸的男朋友还有三个街区。

等到他踩着死线吊着半口气冲进过道时，大猫正窝在吧台旁边，透着一股生人勿近的煞气，旁边的酒客和他隔了两个空位都嫌不够远，屁股只挨着一半凳子，生怕旁边的传奇突然暴起打人个措手不及，V好像跟没看见一样坐他旁边，让克莱尔给他倒杯喝的润润喉咙，跟六街帮那一帮新兵蛋子对线对的他嗓子疼，“别搭理他，他就是生着闷气呢。”V连瞅都没瞅他一眼，点了杯杰克，眼见着银手有摔杯子黑化的倾向，他稍微往旁边坐了一点，往他胳膊上轻轻捏一下，脖子凑近放了点信息素安抚他：“喝完这杯就回去。”强尼仔细嗅了几下，没闻见别的味儿，小孩还嫌撩的不够，嘴唇凑上来想讨个吻，亲完了强尼那张臭脸才稍微缓和一点，时钟渐渐指向七点，酒吧里人也渐渐多了起来，认识V的看见他在吧台都过来打了个招呼，有看见他嘴角心照不宣低头忍笑的，还有瞅见他旁边坐的那尊瘟神的脸色一抽打完招呼就走的，还有个胆大的不明所以的凑趣了句哥们你的妞可够辣的啊，V笑了一下没接话茬，他其实很想建议面前这傻小子撒腿就跑别往后看，他已经能听见银手在他旁边呲牙了。闹也闹够了，再玩下去明天罗格就得找他俩算酒吧的账了，他拽了拽强尼脖子上的子弹吊坠，示意他该回去了，大猫不情不愿起身，胳膊却死死的揽他腰上，在他耳边补了句“回去再跟你算账。”V叹气随他去了，反正他现在脸皮厚了，被瞅见都不带脸红的，结果刚出了埃默里克视线，V的脊背就贴上了凹凸不平的砖墙，强尼一把给他摁墙上，身上开始散出信息素的那股子呛辣味，V刚想把自己脖子上的抑制贴片撕开一道口拿气味给他标个记号中和一下，手马上就被机械臂摁住了，银手好像什么大型猫科动物一样趴他胸口上湿漉漉的嗅闻，闻完了脖子还不够，手也不老实，伸进夹克里开始撩T恤，手上被琴弦磨出来的老茧蹭的他腰上的嫩肉一片哆嗦，V眼看银手有要把他就地办了的劲，不由得拽了两把强尼的头发，把那颗还在他领口呼噜呼噜的脑袋拽的离自己远点，来生（未来的）老板在自家酒吧门口被办了的名声传出去总还是不怎么好听的，他还在想怎么把这个恨不得挂他身上的摇滚小子忽悠到车上去，却吸着鼻子嗅到了一股熟悉的味道。

妈的，这日子可太他妈的准了，他摸了一把自己胸口，衣服逐渐有湿透了的趋势，热潮期的欧米茄会开始分泌巩固族群的乳汁，他现在感觉自己胸口发胀，T恤也因为被奶水濡湿贴在他身上开始散出一丝香香甜甜的味儿，怪不得刚才强尼从刚才就一直凑他胸口闻来闻去，V深吸一口气，在三个小时内事情就会变得难以收场，他会感觉高温像是快要把他的皮肤烫起了泡，整个脑子烧成一滩浆糊，之前他很难适应这种高热所带来的肌肉抽搐和神经痛，好在来生跟他在小唐人街的公寓离得不远，不然要碰上下午那种情况他是真要骂娘了，他一边开车还得一遍提防着强尼不听话的手往他裤子里伸，他现在只想让他享受一下今天被人笑话了一天的滋味，V恶狠狠的琢磨着，但是强尼这种厚脸皮可能只会拿出去炫耀什么叫他娘的情场得意，最后苦果还得V自己尝。

俩人从停车场里出来，刚进了电梯就亲的难分难舍，旁边一对明显是磕嗨了的男女离他俩避的远远的，电梯门一开就咕哝着死基佬飞一样的奔了出去，分开的时候强尼还意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，只恨电梯里面还有别人没让他们俩深入交流一下。两个人基本上算是粘在一块上了楼梯，快走到门口的时候强尼明显不对劲起来，走走停停显得焦躁的要命，一副又想让他进去又不想让他进去的样子，V饶有兴趣的瞥了他一眼，扫描开门，刚进门就被沙发上的一团狼藉吓了一跳，衬衫，T恤，夹克风衣胡乱塞在一起，有他的也有强尼的，还有他那个巨魔抱枕早就被转移到了床上，他看到床瞬间就乐了，床上比这个更热闹，里面被抱枕床单还有些T恤塞满了，他眼尖的认出来枕头缝里面那件是杰克的，他对着强尼吹了个口哨：“行啊，摇滚小子，你这是给我搭了个窝？”他顺手把枪放在茶几上，朝床走去，一屁股坐上去，他把垫子拍的更蓬松了点，舒服的埋进去深深吸了几下鼻子：“搭的不赖啊。”

强尼被这么一逗，本来就挺烦躁，听完这一句更是炸毛：“搭的不好就别往上躺。”一边大剌剌地把沙发上的衣服往边上挪，拾掇出个能坐人的地方。小不点从披萨盒上跳下来，在强尼脚边围蹭了两下，穿过沙发一溜小跑跳到他膝盖上，开始咬他的T恤，V挠了挠猫咪肚子，然后把它抱起来，让他蹲在自己肩头，强尼先一步去洗澡了，在酒吧里泡了一下午的味儿真不算好闻，V走进武器室，才敢把夹克脱了，把诗篇重新嵌到镶板里面去，空子弹箱整整齐齐的摆在墙角，他刚靠在桌子一边坐下小不点就跳下肩头，开始舔他快被奶水浸透了的领口，他也是上回才知道欧米伽哺乳之后会有奶香味，而猫科动物格外的喜欢这种味道，所以每到热潮期的时候小不点都会明显比平时黏他，然后强尼就会不高兴，但是他也没搞清楚这个占有欲强得要命的阿尔法是因为小不点黏他不高兴还是觉得小不点要和他抢人不高兴，其实最后结局都是他被摁在床上操，说起来也算没差，他手里动作不停，刚把机匣上好，一声口哨声就把他注意力转向门口，强尼光着上半身，身上的水汽还没散干净，透着一股V新网购的沐浴露的味道靠了过来，小不点被夹在他们俩中间叫唤了一声，像是不满强尼占了本该属于它的地方，开始使劲拿肉垫推他，“小没良心的，平时给你铲屎喂食的可是我，”银手一边咕哝着一边凑过去亲他，一边不老实的开始掀他快湿透了的T恤，淅淅沥沥的奶水顺着皮肤向下淌，但胸口还是涨的发疼，强尼只是用指尖蹭了两下，乳首就已经开始发硬，V耳朵尖都开始泛红。

“我还以为奶味只对小不点吸引挺大，没想到放到你身上也挺好使。”银手现在的行为就和个大猫没什么两样，半短不长的发尾磨蹭着V的脖子，嘴也没闲着，对着他颈侧的柔嫩皮肤又亲又嘬，V像呼噜大猫一样拨弄着他的头发，从他怀里挣脱出来的胳膊又搭在了他的肩膀上，也不知道为什么一到发情期强尼就格外的黏着他，甚至要和小不点因为他膝头的所有权打起来，他现在坐在武器室的桌子上，强尼半个人都贴在他身上，牙齿轻叼着他脖子上的腺体，V抽了口气，只觉得自己阿尔法的信息素影响力对自己乘十倍增长，他后穴已经开始淌水了。强尼还嫌俩人靠的不够近，往后面推他，桌子上的扳手和杂志稀里哗啦的往下掉，V眼疾手快地把自己正在组装的那一把应龙往后一扫才免得零件全都落地，除开这点他左手还一点不闲着，对着他的乳尖又掐又拧，强尼含着他的嘴唇吮吸着，舌尖蛮横地撬开唇瓣往他口腔里钻，V被情欲蒸腾的眼角泛红，脚趾都被快感折磨的蜷在一块儿，一种不正常的高热开始从小腹向上蔓延，他的腿现在真的是毫无章法的缠在强尼腰上，桌子上的黄铜子弹叮叮当当地掉了一地，就算是抱着他强尼也一点都不老实，衣服被他掀了一半，牙齿轻碾过乳尖，粗糙的舌苔蹭过嫩肉的感觉简直要人发疯，V咬着嘴唇强压喘息，直到他们两个一起滚到床上，V才露出了诡计的尾巴，他压在强尼的身上，勾着他的脖子在锁骨上留下吻痕，然后又毫无预兆的在他肩膀上咬了一口，V瞬间感觉到他下嘴地方的肌肉绷紧了，然后又徐徐放松下来，他还不解恨似得多在那儿磨了几下牙，小声嘀咕着叫你早上咬我，其实他现在也不好受，热潮期被撩拨的让他感觉每根神经都架在火上烤，只想遵循着情欲带来的本能求着这个阿尔法操他，但是他这次打定了主意要跟银手玩到底。

“你这一身甜甜蜜蜜的果子露味，很难不让人多咬上两口。”强尼任由他在自己身上折腾，只是引导着他的手向下抚弄自己的阴茎，实际上他硬的发疼的老二正抵着V的大腿磨蹭，屋子里面弥漫着一股甜的要命的甘草味，他直勾勾的盯着V的眼睛:“宝贝儿，我现在真想让你射我脸上，你现在尝起来肯定他妈的甜透了。”他在他的下唇轻咬了一下，好像在要求更多似的，V其实已经对他那些没脸没皮的荤话打了不少预防针，但还是听得脖颈泛起一片绯红来，强尼看见更来劲了，他的手指已经探进透湿的穴口，来回抽动带来淫糜的水声几乎让V打了个哆嗦，软肉缠着他的手指不肯放松，他捏着V的后颈把他摁向自己，舔弄着他的耳廓，还坏心眼的嚼了两下。

正当他放松警惕的时候，咔哒套在他手腕上的一个小玩意吸引了他的注意力，他定睛一眼才发现是个毛茸茸的手铐，恶俗的粉色，还缠着丝带打着见鬼的蝴蝶结，他一脸难以置信，用“这他妈是什么东西”的眼神看着V，才发现这个小婊子正用胳膊拄着下巴整暇以待地望着他：“你不是说铐子怎么玩都可以吗？”V跨坐在他身上，把强尼还在到处乱抚弄的手摁在了床上，那个粉红色毛绒绒小玩具另一头还挂在他指尖，因热潮期而滚烫的皮肤反而因挨着强尼比常人略低的体温熨帖了起来，他满意的叹了口气，准备俯下身贴上他的胸膛给自己燥热的脑袋降降温。

“所以，宝贝儿。”咔哒一声脆响，手铐另一端铐上了V自己的手腕，然后他只觉得一阵天旋地转，再一看自己已经是被压在下面的那一个了，

“我们刚才说到哪儿了？”

**Author's Note:**

> 肉 好特么 难写


End file.
